


The Three Captains

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Just a typical night with your partners
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Three Captains

You’d tried to deny the attraction. How could you be in love with three people at the same time? And yet here you were, in love with Sam, Steve, and Bucky.

But then they found out.

And it became amazing. The three captains told you they were all in love with you as well. Having the three men as your lovers more than fulfilled your needs.

Take tonight for example.

Tonight you wanted your captains to use you as their personal fucktoy. They’d been doing that all night, making you cum in a variety of ways. Now, however, all three filled your holes- Steve in your mouth, Sam in your cunt, and Bucky in your ass. 

It felt so good you couldn’t even think. All you could was whimper as the captains used you to their hearts’ content.


End file.
